Kauffman's Hell
by theblackwinds
Summary: PaulC, an author who reviewed my other SH story, told me to do this. So Im doing a story based on the events with Lisa and Kauffman. M for language. Read and Review, and im open to suggestions. I dont think ill ever get around to finishing it though.


Kauffman's Hell

Chapter 1

AN- I took PaulC's advice. im writing up my own story. Its a homage to a great SH fanfic I read, the situation is the same but the story is different.

While Lisa may have caught him offguard, she was nowhere near his strength. Despite his age, he manage to wrench himself free from her grasp, but he barely ran 5 steps before he stopped. The white glimmer that was the exit to this wretched place had sealed. The last thing he saw was a brown jacket. The doctor stood there, dumbfounded and oblivious to Lisa slowly coming up behind him. But soon he heard the scraping of her heels and spun around, revolver cocked and put it square on her forehead. "Still got a brain? Or your sanity for that matter you son of a..."

She chuckled. "Of course. If I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to find you. Welcome to Nowhere, population, a hundred hellspawned demons, a sweet nurse, and a big old asshole. Enjoy your stay." She laughed, almost insanely, blood flying off her face and hair, splattering the rusty ground along with Kauffman's jacket. He winced, and took out a pocket hankerchief to wipe the blood on him. "I ought to blast your head off. Crazy bitch! That was the ticket out of here!" She just smiled back. "And what? Go home a literal version of a bloody demon? That'll go over real nicely." It was his turn to smile, and hers just went into a scowl. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Other than the fact that I had more of that anti-demon stuff at home. Dahlia was stupid enough to think I kept all the Aglophitis in my office. The motorcycle had the stash I used on that punk..." he waved a hand to the corpses of both the very dead Alyssa and the demi-god that came out of her back, "and more in a home in Brahms, the next town over. You and me both, along with Harry and Cybil, could've escaped and lived happily ever after!" He chuckled. "Of course, you had to have your revenge. But you screwed yourself over. We're even now." He stuffed his hankerchief back into his chest pocket, and Lisa looked like she was about to explode. "Easy. Now is not the time to kill eachother, although that would please us both greatly."

He took his time to walk over to the stairs out of the small room, and sat on one of the steps. "We're both screwed as I said. But we have our wits, which makes us better than those dumbasses out and about. You don't seem alive though, and they may ignore you..." She shook her head. "Im technically dead. My blood runs cold, I feel cold, and it is NOT a plesant feeling. And they don't. I nearly got stabbed from fellow nurses on the way. Betty got her head smashed in; had no choice in that matter." Kauffman shrugged. "You may be beyond the use of Aglophitis. Even so, your still alive, and co-operation is required..." She scoffed. "Like hell i'll help you. You gave me the damn drug which turned me into this horrid form in the first place!"

"You asked for it after the first use!"

"You could have stopped me!"

"You asked for me to help you use it once!"

"I was addicted to it! I was deluded! I never wanted it!"

"Your hands shook so bad that you looked pathetic! I may be a crooked doctor, but I had no clue as to the effects of the drug and if you could go "cold turkey" on the white claudia. It might've been fatal!"

"Small problem compared to this!"

"And don't forget that one time you got drunk and came into the office without a bra or panties on!"

"Oh do not hold that over my head!"

"NAKED CHRISTMAS PHOTO."

"You asshole! what about all those hookers you paid for, along with the nurses!"

"The nurses asked me quite a few times!"

"Bullshit, you forced that on me once, using drugs as bait!"

He groaned and held up his hand. "Ok ok ok, I was insensitive about that. Im sorry that I kept giving you the drug and bringing up old wounds, but if the Aglophitis works on you now, your human again. I'll give you it if you get me to the convience store, the only spot left which we can get the rare cure. After that, it's pure co-operation between us. I don't want to die, and if we're lucky, someone may come here and could help us escape. we got into here, there MUST be a way out." She scoffed again. "Nothing short of a demi-god could fix this." Kauffman paused. "Demi-god you say? Alyssa was a demi-god. That baby she gave Harry...you think...maybe it was..." Lisa gave him a hard look. "I seriously doubt it, both statements at that. But the first one I can sort of agree with. Dying would be a bitch at this point."

Kauffman got up and scooped up a handgun. "Standard issue 9mm Berretta. For all cops on the beat. Better than nothing." He lobbed the gun at Lisa, who nearly dropped it, and scooped up the clips that had dropped from Cybil as well. "She never fired that gun. I assume it's full. Either way, you got 30 extra shots." he threw her the two clips, but Lisa dropped one and gave Kauffman a foul look as she scooped it up. He grabbed a shotgun, fully loaded, along with the empty hunting riffle. He also found the box of shells Harry used, and a small ammount of riffle bullets. "Damn. there's only enough for 11 shots in this riffle. The shells were saved up, that smart ass bastard, and there is a total of 59 shells to be had in gun and box." He loaded the riffle and gave it to Lisa too. "Looks like he took the handgun with him. Well my .357 has 5 bullets left, 3 speed loaders and 4 more in my chest pocket." As he said it, he loaded one of the bullets in that pocket into the gun, fully loading it. "Well now we're armed. Now what, oh brilliant doctor? There is an army of demons outside this room. We've enough for half or so." Lisa thought she had caught the man off-guard, but Kauffman stayed calm.

"You would think that. We're heading to the Indian Runner. I stashed some ammunition there. Then the bar, where there are more supplies. I kept a backup plan in case Dahlia screwed me over; you pulling that "superior bitch" shit to me won't do you any good now. Not unless we have to fight something along the lines of a demi-god. Last I checked, the nightmare world links up with the dark side of Silent Hill, although the dark side is more normal. Those apes worry me though. I hope you know how to handle that riffle..." She took the saftey off and cocked it. "Great, one less problem for me to worry about." She made an evil grin, and Kauffman read her mind. "...Dont you even think about blasting me." She grinned wider. "Ill try not to." _That better not mean, "try to make it look like it was done on purpose". _He started upstairs, Lisa's heels indicating her pursuit, both the revolver and shotgun aiming up at the door. "Alyssa is dead, and that room was her own. Maybe it's gone. On the count of three, im opening it...one...two...and...three!"

He kickedthe door open...and gasped.

End chapter 1


End file.
